A Love I Once Knew
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: New kid Kurt transfers from New York to Lima. He immediately catches the eye of one Blaine Anderson who tries to get Kurt out of his comfort zone and soon finds him liking Kurt more than a friend


_Can anybody find love? Does everybody end with a happily ever after? Can it really happen? I remember my only love. It was my love story, my happy ending. The one thing I would've never have lived without. It was my daily battle. My parents stopped loving me when I came out. My father claimed that he has only one child, and it wasn't me. My mother questioned her own parenting skills. She thought something went wrong when raising me. They claimed me to be a disgrace to the Anderson name. That no Anderson will being dating the same sex. I defied them though. I rebelled, I did everything to prove I was worth it, even if I was gay. The story, my love story begins on his first day. His first day at McKinley, the high school I dread more then when I went to Dalton, the place that my parents thought turned me gay._

"Blaine?" Tina asked getting close to my face as I sat in the front row of seats in the choir room, my eyes closed as I tried catching up on my sleep, "Blaine!" She called for me again. I rubbed at my eyes as I slowly opened them and looked at her sleepily.

"What?" I asked as I fixed myself in the plastic chair.

"You slept past glee again." She said, "And Mister Shue is not happy about it. What happened to your wide-eyed can-do spirit?"

"I'm sorry, I was up all night watching the-"

"Don't tell me you were watching the _Harry Potter_ series again?"

"Well..." I said as I stood, picked up my satchel and slung it around my shoulder.

"Oh my God you were." She shook her head.

"Hey, it's a good series." I said as we walked out of the choir room together. The bell rang as we got out into the hallway.

"And now thanks to you we are late for Misses Lansbury's again." Tina said as we walked down the now empty hallway, "I hope she doesn't send us down to Principal Sylvester's, I can't afford detention."

"Misses Lansbury?" I asked, "Why she's so clueless it. She won't notice our absence or when we come walking into her class late.

"Point." Tina said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." We continued walking into class. When we walked in Misses Lansbury's back was turned to the chalkboard. We took our seats in the back of the class. And got out our notebooks. She didn't say anything at all about our tardiness.

About halfway through class Principal Sylvester came in with a boy just behind her.

" 'Scuse me." She said to Misses Lansbury before turning to our class. The boy stood next to her, clutching his satchel tightly to his body turning his knuckles whiter then his pale skin already was, "This is Kurt Hummel. He just transferred here. He'll be joining your class. Now that I have nothing to say or bother to say anything at all I'll be leaving him in your hands." With that she left the classroom and Kurt.

"Uh, Kurt... you can find a seat anywhere you'd like." Misses Lansbury said in a lost teacher's voice. Kurt nodded and took a seat at the empty table next to mine and Tina's. Misses Lansbury came back with an extra copy of the student's history book, "We're on page eighty-two." She told Kurt who just nodded again and opened his textbook as Misses Lansbury went back to the front.

"Hi." I whispered with a soft smile at Kurt. Kurt turned and looked at me in puzzlement, "I'm Blaine Anderson." I continued. He smiled back at me, shyly.

"Hi." He mouthed back then turned back to his textbook. He turned back at mine.

"We're did you here from?" I asked as I looked blankly down at the book.

"New York." He whispered. His voice was higher then most guys and smoother too.

"I've been dieing to go to New York. What brought you here?"

"My dad bought an old garage here. He now fixes cars." He said.

"Why?" I asked, "Wouldn't you prefer staying in New York?"

"I'm planning on moving back after I graduate. I'm applying to NYADA." He said.

"I've been applying to NYADA as well." I said, "Are you good at singing."

Kurt scoffed, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"What? It's only that you're applying to a dramatic arts school"

"You seem very interested in every little thing about me, aren't you?"

"I'm just showing good hospitality is all." I defended.

"My voice is not important though." He said. I said nothing more and focused on the reading.

* * *

"Do you think she likes me too?" Sam asked me as we sat in his living room playing a video game that I stunk at. I didn't like video games too much but Sam enjoyed them so played along.

"I don't know." I said as I tried killing a zombie that was after me, "Maybe if you asked her-"

"I'm not gonna ask her. You just don't ask a girl if you like them." Sam protested.

"Well-"

"Back me up." Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"Keep watch, I'm going in, tell me if there's anything after me." Sam said.

"Have you seen the new kid?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Sam asked.

"Did you get to talk to him?"

"No, he was quiet the entire time." Sam said, "Why?"

"Just wondering, he got all defensive when I asked about his voice." I said.

"Well, maybe he just doesn't like talking, or singing."

"He's applying to NYADA, he wouldn't hate singing." I said.

"It was his first day, he's shy- Watch out!" Sam said. I ignored him yelling at me as I thought about the first part, "Great, you made us lose the game." Sam said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"A zombie was coming after you, I even yelled for you to watch out." Sam said.

"Oh..." I said as I went back to my thoughts. Maybe Sam was right? Maybe he was shy? It was his first day after all. I had to try again the next day.


End file.
